24 ore per amare
by Luna1005
Summary: Caddi come un meteora, urlando delle tutte mie forze, era un grido di felicità e non di paura. E fu lì che la corrente mi portò... 90 anni dopo I Cullen ritornano a Forks. 24 ore per amare, 24 ore per rivivere.
1. Chapter 1

Traduzione di una storia francese di Miliampere : 24 heures pour aimer.

**Capitolo 1 :**

Il dolore si dimentica, si calma e lo seppelliamo sotto una montagna di finzione , chi da vicino o da lontano, lo facciamo passare.

E quando moriamo, questo dolore ritorna, sempre più forte, sempre più lontano, per spegnersi finalmente per l'eternità.

Ma non sono morta, e l'eternità è diventata la mia più fedele alleata.

Forks è diventato il mio santuario adesso, dopo 91 anni. Un anno come una semplice umana, e nove decenni come una magnifica vampira vegeteriana. Il mio nome? Bella Swann per quelli che mi conoscono e che sanno il mio segreto, il più intimo. Renesmée Rosalice per quelli che mi vedono soltanto come la strana albina della tribù dei Quileute.

Ho passato tutti questi anni nella riserva Quileute. Sam e il suo branco di lupi mi hanno accettato nella loro terra e nella loro tribù, nel bene e nel male. Adesso, sono la « sangue freddo » dei lupi. Il mio migliore amico e confidente Jacob, dimostra 35 anni. Per un novantenne, direi che non si puo lamentare. Tutti lo vedono come il zio del branco. Si è sposato con Leah dopo tanti anni e ha due figli. La sua primogenita, Clarisse, che tutti chiamano Clarie, ha diciotto anni, è una giovane Quileute sportiva con bei cappelli rossastri molto lunghi.

E il più giovane, Sébastien, meglio noto nella tribù come Séb. Séb ha un anno meno della sorella, e frequenta il liceo di Forks, lo stesso nel quale non sono più tornata dopo la mia « morte ».

Quest'anno, ho deciso di tornarci insieme a lui. Dopo 90 anni, seguo dei corsi per corrispondenza da casa mia. Ma desidero molto ritornare a vivere una vita attiva, perquesto allora Jacob si presta a farsi passare per mio zio per iscrivermi a scuola. Cosi fingero di essere una ragazza Black, per quanto dalla pelle chiara rispetto alla mia famiglia, tanto da passare come un'albina. Apparentemente, questa è una cosa abbastanza evidente agli occhi di tutti, anche se personalmente penso che gli habitanti di questa piccola città abbiano roppo paura di misurarsi alla tribù degli indiani.

Cosi, decidevo di riprendere una vita "attiva" andando al liceo, come un'alunna di 17 anni anche se in realtà ne ho 18 anni. Per questo nuovo anno, mi sarei ritrovata nella stessa classe che Séb, ma quello che ignoravo in quel momento, è che tutta la mia vita stava per cambiare questo 4 settembre, il giorno officiale del mio rientro a scuola.


	2. Chapter 2

Traduzione di una storia francese di Miliampere : 24 heures pour aimer.

**Capitolo 2: Punto di visto di Edward.**

Ed eccoci , dopo quasi 100 anni che non tornavamo a Forks. L'ultima volta ero in un'altra Volvo, ma il grigio è lo stesso, seguo la Porsche di mia sorella, provando a non immergermi troppo nei miei ricordi. Ogni albero, ogni via mi ricordano il suo nome, la sua presenza e il segno che ha lasciato nella mia vità.

Ho fatto ricerche su di lei. La sola cosa che ho potuto trovare, è il suo atto di morte, ha saltato di una falesia. Una semplice falesia. Né matrimonio, né bambini. Non aveva potuto, aveva soltanto 18 anni. È colpa mia, l'ho uccisa. Se solo avessi saputo...

Oh zitto Edward, non avrei dovuto abbandonarla punto.

Non dovrei utilizzare il "se". Ma mentre vedo il ufficio del capo di polizia, modernizzato, non posso impedire al mio cuore di spaccarsi in due. Niente potrà alleggerire la mia pena di avere perduto il mio unico amore. Anzi Jasper ha abbandonato, non riuscendo a sopportare la mia presenza ed il mio dolore.

La villa mi pare insulsa mentre parcheggiamo. Senza rumore, svuotiamo le nostre valigie, prepariamo la casa. Ci basteranno due ore. Carlisle ci ha già inscriti al liceo, ricominciamo tutto dall'inizio. Senza di lei che accompagno al corso di biologia, senza di lei che anima i pranzi...

- Edward. Ferma.

Jasper. Non rispondo. Non nemmeno reagisco. Mi accontento di entrare nella mia camera, nel mio nuovo divano, che Alice, proprio lei ha scelto. Inserisco nello stereo il solo CD che ascolto, ho ascolto duranti 9 decenni, e mi lascio stregare per la mia ninnananna , la sua ninnananna.

Non faccio nemmeno attenzione ai pensieri di Rosalie, annoiata per questa musica. Esmée è triste per me e non lo nasconde. Carlisle è inquieto per la mia salute. Jasper, che subisce la mia influenza, è depresso come me. Alice piange sua sorella perduta. Emmett, che prova a restare forte perchè lo deve, per noi.

Che ha pensato del punto di visto di Edward?


	3. Chapter 3

Traduzione di una storia francese: 24 heures pour aimer di Miliampere. Grazie alla mia beta reader, Matemarti per la correzione del capitolo.

**Capitolo 3: Punto di visto di Bella**

Giorno del rientro a scuola. Ci andiamo con la moto, il mio mezzo di trasporto preferito. Séb e Clarie fanno la corsa, come al solito. Mettiamo soltanto alcuni minuti per andare al liceo. L'autofficina di Jake è in centro città. Autofficina molto famosa peraltro.

Clarie va a cercare immediatamente le sue amiche. Séb ed io rimaniamo insieme. Stranamente siamo molto legati. Come un fratello e una sorella, anche se non è vero. Camminiamo tutti e due, fianco a fianco, gli sguardi si voltano dietro di noi. Bisogna dire che sono diventata bella, slanciata, carina, senza difetto, in breve una bomba. E questi, sono solo gli aggettivi che mi rivolgono i tipi chi credono che io non li senta.

Anche Séb è bello. Pelle olivastra, pettorali anche se nessuno li vede, un sorriso da fare dannare i santi. Avrebbe potuto essere il mio genere di uomo se non avesse avuto lo stesso odore del padre.

-"Credi che sono della stessa famiglia?"

-"In ogni caso, si somigliano"

-"Così pallida, Così bella"

Tutta questa gente parla di me senza sapere che il minimo mormorio raggiunge le mie orrechie.

-"Per te, a chi mi comparano?" chiedo a Séb.

Ma è un brontolio che mi risponde.

-" Séb, controllati."

- "Ci sono sanguisughe".

- "CHE COSA?"

- "C'è..."

- "Renesmée !"

Mi giro e vedo Clarie che si precipita da noi. Le teste si voltano al suo passagio.

"Non crederai mai chi ho visto. Bisogna assolutamente che tu venga, ma fai attenzione, rischi un disagio."

Seguo mia sorella, pronta a battermi se i vampiri se la prendono col mio branco, sul mio territorio. Mentre mi avvicino verso i pannelli che suddividono le differenti classi, li vedo. Il mio cuore morto si rimette a battere, la mia respirazione inutile diventa caotica e mi aggrappo disperatamente al braccio di Séb. Una bimba bionda, un grande bruno, un bel biondo, un folletto, e un adone, escono dirritamente dai mie più bei sogni così come dagli incubi peggiori, lui fissa i suoi occhi dorati nei mie.


	4. Chapter 4

Traduzione di una storia francese: 24 heures pour aimer di Miliampere. Grazie a la mia beta reader, Matemarti per la correzione del capitolo.

**Capitolo 4: Punto di visto di Edward**

Sono nella stessa classe di Alice e Jasper. Ovviamente, non vogliono stare separati, allora per una volta, Rose ed lui non sono gemelli quindi Jasper è il giovane fratello di Rose. Sono sicuro che Alice ha fatto tutto questo apposta così da non lasciarmi da solo, per paura che anche io me getto da uno scoglio.

" No, non voglio infatti. È crudele ma ho già perduto lei, non voglio in più perdere anche te".

Alice, dopo la morte di... in breve, dopo che la mia eternità non ha più ragione di essere, ha la tendenza a essere molto più franca e diretta. Tanto nelle sue parole quanto nei suoi pensieri. A proposito dei pensieri, Rosalie conta il numero di ragazzi che l'hanno addochiata, Emmet anche lui, ma solo per potergli dare un sacco di botte più tardi. Jasper non pensa più al sangue. È' migliorato tantissimo. Alice è eccitatissima quasi come un essere humano.

Un'odore mi attira benché non sia piacevole. Un'odore di lupo mannaro, ne sono sicuro. Hum, I Quileute si saranno dimenticati il nostro trattato? Cerco di percepire i pensieri di questa ragazza Quileute che sta ad alcuni metri dietro di me e quanto sono sorpreso quando...

"Oh, DIO MIO! Non loro, per pietà non loro, non adesso che ricomincia a vivere. Bisogna che la avverta, devo dirlo a Nessie prima che si imbatta in uno di loro, o peggio su... lui".

Perchè ho visto il mio viso nella sua testa quando ha detto lui? Perchè ci conosce ? E chi è questa Nessie?

-" Abbiamo un problema ragazze.

- Si, ho sentito l'odore, dovremo bruciare i nostri vestiti, queste sporche bestie...

- No Rosalie, non parlo di questo. Ho captato i suoi pensieri, ci conosce, ed evidentemente, anche una certa Nessie ci conosce, e non ha una grande stima di noi."

Noi ci voltiamo tutti verso Alice.

- " Vedo la Quileute correre verso una ragazza. Non vedo il suo viso. Si chiama Renesmée.

- Quel nome è strano. E questo nome sembra quello di una donna lupo.

- Non credo che sia un lupo", ribatte Alice ad Emmett.

Stavo finendo la lite quando sento un'altro pensiero simile al precedente, ma che proviene da un ragazzo, suo fratello. Intanto il nome di Renesmée me dice qualcosa e mi penetra la mente, vedo due bambini Quileute ed una giovane vampira che ha la stessa nostra età. La nostra reazione è unanime, e mentre che mie sorelle e mie fratelli irrigidirsi, pronte a reagire, squadro la vampira. Occhi dorati come noi, capelli marroni, come Bella, labbra dolci come Bella, lo stesso corpo di Bella, e quel magnifica e delicioso odore che viene del mio paradiso personale. Un'odore di Freesia. Oh dio mio... BELLA!


	5. Chapter 5

Traduzione di una fic francese di Miliampere: 24 heures pour aimer. Grazie alla mia beta-reader Matemarti per la correzione del capitolo.

**Capitolo 5 : Punto di vista di Bella.**

Devo confessare che non me lo aspettavo. Leggo il mio nome sulle sue labbra. Il mio vecchio nome. Perché Bella è morta cadendo dallo scoglio. Mio fratello si sposta subito davanti a me, nel tentativo di proteggermi. Lo allontano con un gesto. Non sono più una piccola umana, e questi vampiri non mi fanno paura. Senza dire niente, senza pensare a niente, con il mio cervello che è completamente fuori dalla realtà, mi avvicino verso di loro. Nessuno si è mosso, i loro occhi parlano per loro. Sono scioccati, sbalorditi, meravigliati, ma anche, e mi domando come mai, felici.

« Che cosa fate qui ? »

È a lui che chiedo, lui che mi guarda come se fossi la ottava meraviglia del mondo.

« Abbiamo una casa qui, te lo ricordo. »

Non guardo nemmeno Rosalie per folgorarla con il mio sguardo, la sua frase non mi colpisce.

« Non sei nemmeno capace di tener fede a una promessa. »

È la prima frase che dico al mio amore ritrovato, mi ero immaginata qualcosa di molto più romantico quando ancora mi vedevo come Giulietta e lui era il mio Romeo.

« Neanche tu. »

« Volevi che fossi umana. Gli umani sono noti per fare cose avventate, perché anche loro si credono immortali. »

Non ci lasciamo distogliere dai nostri sguardi, il mio si fa sempre più duro mentre la collera ed il dolore, che avevo nascosti nel profondo, riemergono.

« Bella. »

La sua voce è un mormorio, ma basta per farmi andare fuori di senno.

« Bella Swan è morta. Ora mi chiamo Renesmée Rosalice. È cosi, abituati a chiamarmi Renesmée. »

« No… Bella. »

« Hai promesso che sarebbe stato come se non fossi mai esistito; allora tieni fede alla tua promessa, e resta lontano da me. »

Dicendo queste parole, mi allontano senza guardare nessuno. Séb mi segue fulminando i Cullen con lo sguardo. Clarie guarda i Cullen dall'alto in basso prima di raggiungere i suoi amici. Mi batto con tutta me stessa per impedire all'altra parte di me di correre, gettarmi al collo di Edward e baciarlo appassionatamente.


	6. Chapter 6

Traduzione di una storia francese: 24 heures pour aimer di Miliampere. Grazie a la mia beta reader, Matemarti per la correzione del capitolo.

**Capitolo 6: Punto di vista di Edward.**

« Bella Swan è morta. Resta lontano da me. »

Queste parole sono come delle lame che attraversano la mia pelle di pietra. Se ne va con i due Quileute. Fa parte del « clan nemico. » L'odio nel suo sguardo mi fa paura, e mi addolora. Con la mia famiglia, mettiamo qualche secondo a destarci e ci orientiamo verso la nostra prima classe per la prima lezione. Sono silenzioso, non riesco ad essere coerente. Jasper mi manda un'onda di calma, ed un'altro, più sottile, mi aiuta a rimettermi in piedi. Alice mormora parole incoerenti. Si direbbe che stia per piangere. Emmet ripete instancabilmente « non è morta, non è morta. » Vorrei poterlo smentire. No, è morta, e sono morto con lei.

Rosalie ed Emmett se ne vanno alla loro lezione. Noi invece entriamo nell'aula di biologia, la nostra classe. E' cambiata. Come Bella. La gente non osa parlare, non ci riconosce; nella loro mente, sento sempre le stesse domande:

« Magari potrei parlarci? Come reagirà ? »

La vedo. Seduta da sola in fondo alla classe, nessun umano osa avvicinarsi a lei. Credevo che il ragazzo l'avrebbe seguita., invece mi sbagliavo. Tanto meglio. Stavo per sedermi vicino a lei, o perlomeno chiederlo. Ho bisogno di parlarle, di farle domande. Ma, all' ultimo momento, Alice mi supera e si siede, contenta, vicino alla sua amica. Bella la guarda con sospetto, mi sembra che un accenno di sorriso sia passato sul suo viso per un millesimo di secondo. Fulmino mia sorella con lo sguardo.

« Rispetta le signore, fratellino ! »

« Lasciami l'occasione di perforare la sua corazza, ed avrai le tue risposte alle tue domande. Si aprirà meglio se parlerà con me, benché sappia che tu la senti. »

Mi dirigo verso Jasper, che mi aspettava all' ultimo banco, ma nella fila di sinistra.

« Mi spice, ma ha ragione, Bella sarà sicuramente più a proprio agio con Alice. D'altronde, comincia già a calmarsi. I suoi sentimenti sono sconcertanti. Collera, odio, rancore, ma è anche spaventata, e sorpratutto... »

Mi fa un piccolo sorriso quando lo interrogo con lo sguardo.

« Amore. Vuole certamente tenermelo celato ma non ce la fa. Sono quasi sicuro che ti ama ancora. »

Guardo rapidamente Bella e Renesmée, intanto che la lezione comincia e scrivo il suo nome su un foglio. Renesmée Rosalice. Questo nome suona alle mie orecchie e già mi piace.


End file.
